toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rescue of Greener
Greener stopped and gazed into space. Oh no. It was happening; He couldn't help thinking about The Chairman again. He tried not too. Desperate to avoid the thoughts that could not be, no, - would not be- held back. But like dozens of unstoppable minionss they came creeping forward till they filled His brain; The Chairmans smile shined like water, as impressive as a spaceelivator, it filled the hut and Greener was helplessly but willingly absorbed into them. The Chairmans eyes were like tennisballs.If you rolled them they would go quite far. The Chairmans legs were like a skyscrapper. Straight and tight. The Chairmans chest was like a Space Ninjas. Powerful and impossible to ignore. How could Greener not be helpless in the face of that?He wanted to hug The Chairman so much, and maybe, just maybe kiss Him one dayon the cheek. Greener snapped out of it. But the thoughts of The Chairman would be back. Would He be able to resist next time? --- They thought the story was over... but was it...? No. Here are the next cool adventures!! --- Interlude Greener was finding it really hard to concentrate at this movement his thoughts kept trying to think of The Chairman. Despite what was happening, it was hard to focus! ---- Hi My name is Andromielle and I work for the NASA organisation I am not the boss of NASA - thats Steve. However I am pretty important and normally Steve does what I say. Theres also my best friend, Jill, who also works for NASA. But they arnt in this story. One day we were all called to the meeting room at the top of NASA's biggest tower "Hi" I said. "I have called you all here today because I discovered something important" I continued. "It seems someone is trying to find the secret Beta Key and are going to use it to take over the world. We have to stop them!" "Thats bad...but is it the NASAs responsibility?" said Bob. He was always saying stuff like that to get out of work. "Yes. Of course it is. Because someone has to do something about it and we are an organisation that does stuff. Stuff that has to be done" said Steve. Everyone cheered his speech. He was good at speechs ever since I taught him to be. (I am also the speech writer for the president,btw) "I have found new information" said I. "It seems NASAs arch-enemy, Umbrella Corporation, is upto their old tricks again. They are the ones after Beta Key!" "omg" said everyone. "We will have to send in our best secret agents" said Steve. "Thats you, of course, Andromielle" (I was also a secret agent,btw, but I told everyone as it makes the story easier) "I will assemble my team and leave tomorrow!" I assembled by normal team: Team Cambridge Blue! It was Me,Flippy,Baker Briget,Andromielle and Greener, and the team was led by me. When it came to planning, I took charge. I assembled everyone from the assembling room and told them to goto to the planning room. In the planning room we evaluated the data we had "Ok, we know that Umbrella Corporation is trying to find the Beta Key. This is probably so they can use it to dominate our friends and family" "Now I have called our friends at the NATO and they have narrowed the location of the Beta Key down to Greater Minneapolis." "Cant they do better then that?" said Baker Briget "No, its only NATO"" "-sigh- stupid NATO." "yeah.NASA always has to keep bailing NATO out of trouble.. "Well, I guess we are of to Greater Minneapolis!" said Flippy. So we all leaped onto our NASA Hovercars and went there! --- And then, at the worst possible moment. It happened. Again. Greener gazed at The Chairman. It was impossible to resist this time. Like a shuttlecraft Greener was pulled towards The Chairman. It was a like coup de gr�ce in a war. It was a like a rocket piercing through His heart. It was a like magnets. There was No resisting. No mercy. No longer anything else mattered. The Chairman looked shocked and then...and then...not shocked. He had known all along. Of course. How could Greener have been so stupid? Those long looks at eachother,the times they gazed at the stars together, the candle lit dinners. The tender hugs.. It wasn't just friendship. It never was. It was more and The Chairman had known all along. "I knew" The Chairman said. "oh" Greener said, realizing all this for the first time. But there was more...The Chairman wasn't pulling away. He was pushing tighter. Holding Greener like a wild meerkat. At some point their clothes came off. They got ripped in the process of the pashioning He didn't care. This is what He had needed for so long. too long. February. maybe more. But this was now now. Greener and The Chairman together at last! They canoddled like lovers and just kissed.. They cuddled a lot and then held hands. Afterwards they looked at eachother longingly. But they knew they must leave. They didn't want anyone to see. Greener took one last look at The Chairman. "Goodbye my snuggly one" "Love you too, my one and only Greener" And then they departed. --- Once we got to Greater Minneapolis we decided to split up, with me and Flippy finding where the Beta Key was hidden and the rest doing something which doesn't mater for the story. Me and Flippy explored the town, checking out all the nightclubs and skyscrappers in Greater Minneapolis. Eventually, after I had done enough teamwork, I found where the Beta Key was hidden. It was inside a new church in the dead center of Greater Minneapolis. "Look! Its the Beta Key!" "But The Chairman is here already! whats going on?" At that moment The Chairman spotted us and came over. "Mahaha it was me! I was Umbrella Corporation all along!" "What?" we said in shock. "While you and your goody-two-shoes NASA were being all 'la-de-da' "we are good guys" la-de-da', I was being Umbrella Corporation! And now I have the Beta Key there is nothing you can do to stop me! Even with Flippy to help you! your powerless" The Chairman grinned evily at me. "oh, noees Andromielle, what will we do now?! " said Flippy "Dont worry, we still got time. Activating the Beta Key takes time. If we both To Defeat a Level 50 Cog in One Hit together we can take The Chairman/Umbrella Corporation out! " "On the count of 3! 1 2 3 GO!" With that we both To Defeat a Level 50 Cog in One Hit together right into Umbrella Corporations face. Umbrella Corporation stagged backwards. "Nooooo you cant!" "Again quick! while they are stunned". So we did it again. "Bam! Pow!" "Noooo!" With that Umbrella Corporation died. "We did it! Umbrella Corporation is defeated once and for all! Thank you Andromielle!" Me and Flippy celebrated are victory. But it was only the first of many more to come. As there was more evils in the world then just Umbrella Corporation and they will all be coming after the Beta Key now. Category:Fanfictions Category:Joke Fanfictions Category:Daisy Gardens Category:Movies Category:Greener Category:Chairman